Canute
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: AU / Tentang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang pernah terluka hatinya / Tentang gadis yang berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi meski akhirnya tidak bisa / Tidak ada yang salah dengan terus bertahan dengan cinta / NaruXSaku / One Shot / Fanfic main-main :) / Please read the warning inside carefully / RnR?


**Standard warning applied**. See** the END of the work **for** more warning.**

**ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

**Canute**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2013**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

* * *

Inspired by

** djenarmaesayu's tweets on somewhere in 2012**

* * *

.

**Canute**

_[ca·nute / noun] :_

― used to describe a person who tries to stop sth from happening but will never succeed

.

_[Kita bisa menghindar dengan raib, tapi tidak bisa menghindar dari nasib...]_

"**T**er-lam-bat."

Naruto menelan ludahnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah usai berlari. Wajahnya yang sudah terlihat kucai masai itu, kini harus ditambahi pula dengan ekspresi grogi. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Sakura yang menyambutnya dengan raut mukanya yang seakan siap untuk menelan Naruto bulat-bulat itu.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan semuanya kok!" Sahut pemuda jabrik kuning itu cepat. Kemudian menarik nafas panjang, bersiap untuk menyampaikan ceritanya. "J-jadi... m-mobil ku mogok..."

"Ya, ya, memang sejak kapan mobil mu tidak mogok?"

"Bukan! Bukan cuma mogok! Tadi itu jalanan macet..."

"Tentu saja macet! Jam segini di Konoha, masa iya nggak macet?"

"Aduh, begini lho Sakura, aku terlambat karena aku harus mencari toko pulsa―"

"Kau ini konsisten dong, Naruto. Jadi kau terlambat gara-gara mobilmu mogok, jalanan macet, atau... _mencari_ _toko pulsa_?" Sakura mengernyit heran ketika mengucapkan kata terakhirnya itu. Sungguh, kata yang baru saja dia ucapkan itu terdengar tidak _nyambung_ dengan dua alasan yang telah diungkapkan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Bukan, bukaan. Aduuh!" Pemuda jabrik kuning itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Yah, memang sudah sifat dasarnya yang susah untuk menata hal-hal yang ingin dia ungkapkan dalam suatu kalimat, terlebih lagi jika harus berhadapan dengan sorot mata _emerald_ yang kini seakan dikelilingi oleh bayang-bayang api. "Kuceritakan dari awal ya, Sakura. Tapi sekarang kau jangan menyelaku...!"

Haruno itu kemudian hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Baik, baik, kini ia akan _berusaha _untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan tidak menyela.

"Jadi, semalam tadi aku begadang menyelesaikan tugas yang harus dikirim pagi ini. Tapi aku sangat lelah, jadi saat tugas itu kurang bagian kesimpulan, aku tinggal tidur begitu saja dan berniat untuk menyelesaikan pagi-pagi. Aku tidak tahu kalau batere ponsel ku habis, padahal 'kan biasanya aku men-_setting_ alarm di ponsel. Jadinya aku bangun kesiangan!" pemuda itu berusaha merunut kejadian yang dialaminya dalam dua belas jam terakhir itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Aku bangun jam delapan tiga puluh, padahal tugasnya harus dikirim paling lambat pukul sembilan, aku kelimpungan menyelesaikan bagian kesimpulan. Setelah selesai aku langsung pasang modem untuk mengirimkan tugas itu, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau pulsa modemku habis. Terpaksa aku keluar mencari toko pulsa. Setelah itu buru-buru aku pulang untuk mengirimkan tugasku. Saat sedang menunggu _attachment_-nya di-_upload_, kulihat jam, untung saja masih pukul delapan lima puluh. Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau..."

Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, menatap Sakura yang terlihat malas mendengarkan cerita yang, meskipun memang sangat mungkin terjadi pada siapa saja, tetap sukar dipercaya.

"Kalau apa?!" Delik Sakura tajam.

"Kalau aku ada janji denganmu jam sembilan..." Ujar Naruto sambil meringis lebar serba salah, mengakui kesalahan utamanya. Sementara air muka Sakura kian masam melihat cengiran lebar itu. "Kemudian aku cepat-cepat datang kemari, tetapi jalanan macet. Dan, kau tahu sendiri mobilku sering ngadat kalau jalanan macet, terpaksa kupinggirkan dan mencari bengkel. Setelah itu, kuputuskan untuk naik bus kemari."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu akhirnya menyelesaikan rangkaian panjang perjalanannya dari rumahnya menuju sudut kota ini dengan raut wajah menyesal. Bola mata _emerald_ itu menatap bola mata biru safir di depannya seakan mengukur tingkat kejujuran dibalik segala cerita tadi.

"Oke, aku dapat pokok ceritanya." Respon gadis berambut _pink_ itu setelah selang setengah menit. "Intinya, kau melupakan janji kita kan? Aku pergi."

"Jangan pergi dong!" Tahan Naruto dengan segera. "Aku 'kan tidak sepenuhnya lupa, aku juga cuma terlambat―"

"Kau _cuma_ terlambat dua jam dan dua puluh tiga menit." Sakura mengetuk-ketuk jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas dua puluh tiga. "Berani bertaruh, jika kau yang ada dalam posisiku, pasti kau sudah pergi dari tadi!"

Langkah gadis itu kembali siap untuk beranjak, namun kali ini si Uzumaki menghalangi dengan badannya.

"Eii, Sakura, kau sendiri 'kan tahu aku siap menunggumu sampai kapan pun!" Jawab pemuda itu polos, tidak ada niat untuk menggoda. Akan tetapi sebagai wanita yang perasa, si _pink_ ini jelas memerah pipinya. Mau tak mau, Sakura terpaksa mengerling, memajukan bibir yang menahan senyum karena mendengar jawaban yang kelewat jujur nan kocak dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bodoh! Jawaban macam apa itu?" cibir Sakura seadanya―kesal tapi juga tak bisa menahan garis tawanya―semata untuk menjaga gengsinya.

"Nah, senyum begitu dong, Sakura. Aku 'kan jadi lega...!" Naruto langsung nyengir lebar saat itu juga.

"Siapa yang tersenyum?!" Kilah Sakura galak.

"Ahh, sudah, jangan malu-malu begitu..." Goda Naruto ringan, sementara Haruno itu kemudian hanya terus memajukan bibirnya tak dapat berkilah. "...jadi, kau masih mau 'kan jalan denganku hari ini?"

"Menurutmu..." Sahut gadis itu, berusaha galak. "...kalau aku masih bertahan di sini, berarti apa?"

"Asyiik!" Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura, menuntun sang gadis untuk berjalan berdampingan bersamanya. "Pokoknya, kau akan ku ajak ke suatu tempat yang keren, dan! Dan! Di sana aku akan memberimu kejutan! Aku sudah siapkan semuanya! Hahaha...!"

"Sok-sokan! Janji saja lupa bagaimana ceritanya kau sudah menyiapkan kejutan?" cibir Sakura pura-pura tak tertarik, meski dalam hatinya menyimpan keingintahuan juga. "Lagian, kejutan macam apa? Jangan aneh-aneh lho ya!"

"Kok aneh-aneh sih, memangnya aku ini semencurigakan itu apa?" Balas Naruto sambil merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, mencari sesuatu. "Lagian benar kok, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan ini dari beberapa bulan yang lalu malah!" ucapan pemuda jabrik kuning ini mempertegas ketertarikan di wajah Sakura. Tapi belum sempat sang gadis berkilah untuk menghalau keingintahuannya yang kini terpancar jelas, pemuda itu kembali menyahut. "Eh, tunggu dulu..."

"Apa?" Sakura menatap penasaran Naruto yang memasang raut wajah kembali seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Rasa khawatir mulai menyergap sang gadis ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja melempar _cengiran-serba-salah_ yang tipikal itu kepadanya.

Dan, oh, yang benar saja.

"Mobilku 'kan masih di bengkel..."

•••

_[Kita bisa menyaring kopi, tapi tidak bisa menyaring sepi...]_

**S**akura Haruno duduk manis di sebuah kafeteria dua puluh empat jam yang tidak begitu jauh dari bengkel tempat Naruto menyervis mobilnya. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu memang sengaja menyuruh Sakura menunggu di sini selama ia mengurusi mobilnya. Kini, gadis berambut merah jambu itu kembali sendiri, menatap penganan kecil dan _cappucino_ yang masih mengepul panas di hadapannya sembari menghela napas kecil. Pelan tapi pasti, pikirannya berlari, mengingat-ingat kembali berbagai tingkah teman lelakinya yang memang mulutnya susah untuk dipercaya selama ini. Ya, tutur katanya memang susah dipegang. Bagaimana tidak? Dari sekian banyak janji―dalam hal ini Naruto sendiri lebih suka menyebutnya 'kencan' meski Sakura dengan tegas menolaknya—yang pernah mereka tangguhkan, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali pemuda itu tidak datang terlambat. Ada-ada saja masalah yang muncul dari dia, dan yang membuat heran, ada-ada saja alasannya.

Tetapi mengingatnya justru memaksa bibir bawah Sakura membentuk lengkung kecil yang sempurna, dia merasa geli kepada diri sendiri. Dari sekian banyak janji yang lebih banyak hampir tak tertepati, gadis ini sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghindari. Seperti tertantang untuk membuktikan kapan janji pemuda Uzumaki itu untuk tak lagi terlambat tertepati, dia tak pernah sekalipun kapok menerima ajakan pergi pemuda ini―yah, meski dia terus harus puas dengan keterlambatan pemuda itu, paling tidak Naruto selalu menampakkan diri pada akhirnya. Berbeda dengan _ia,_ yang tak pernah kembali untuknya.

Diraihnya cangkir di hadapannya kemudian disesapnya perlahan, berharap hangat yang kemudian menjalar dapat meredakan sekian ketegangan yang dalam sekejap mata tadi menghampiri dirinya. Ingatan tentang _ia_ memang selalu memiliki sensasi tersendiri antara geram, sedih, dan kecewa, tetapi masih sanggup menghasilkan tentram singkat dan ampun yang entah bagaimana ceritanya. Tidak ada yang lebih ironi daripada sedih yang membahagiaan ataupun kecewa yang termaafkan, tidak ada yang lebih merasa sendiri daripada dirundung sepi. Masih begitu kuat merasakan betapa dengan lancangnya _ia_ meninggalkan dirinya dalam lautan sepi.

Baru saja sang gadis akan kembali memikirkan tentang lebih banyak lagi ironi, sosok kuning yang begitu cerah masuk ke kafeteria, kemudian segera menghampirinya. Melihatnya datang sungguh membuat sesak dalam hatinya tadi menguap. Hanya dengan melihat kehadiran temannya ini memang selalu membuat sepinya hilang untuk sementara, hanya dengan lelaki inilah yang bisa membuat pikirannya tak lantas berkutat mencari jejak _ia_. Ya, kehadiran lelaki ini memang semacam obat baginya dan sang gadis begitu bersyukur karenanya. Sejenak, gadis itu ingin menyambut tamunya dengan sebuah senyuman, tetapi urung juga, lantas sebuah omelan yang terlontar.

"Lelet!" tukas Sakura tajam ketika pemuda itu cukup dekat. "Katanya kau hanya pergi sebentar, hah? Apanya sebentar...!"

"Agak parah... dikit," Pemuda itu hanya bisa nyengir lebar pasrah menanggapi suara lantang gadis itu. "ternyata aku udah lama nggak ganti oli, hahaha."

"Bahaya tau!" seketika raut wajah gadis _pink_ itu menegang. "Gimana coba kalau ditengah jalan raya tiba-tiba mesinnya mati, hah? Mending kalo cuma mati, kalo sampe kejadian tabrakan juga gimana?! Ihh! Kamu tuh teledor banget sih!"

"Iya, iya, Ra..." jawab Uzumaki itu seadanya sambil kemudian mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Sakura. "Wah, enak nih, aku minta ya?"

"Jangan ngalihin pembicaraan dulu, kamu tuh orangnya nggak ati-ati!" Baru saja tangan Naruto terjulur untuk mengambil kentang goreng di piring, tangan Sakura langsung menepisnya. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap lurus mata safir dihadapannya, pertanda dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Naruto kemudian menghela napas bosan, Sakura memang sudah sering memarahinya karena ketidakhatihatiannya jika sedang mengendara.

"Iya, makanya ya sekarang mobilnya aku servis, biar nggak kenapa-kenapa..." ujar pemuda itu akhirnya, menenangkan gadis dihadapannya. "Jadi nggak usah khawatir gitu dong, kalau mau khawatirin aku terus, sini jadi pacarku dulu sini."

Ketegangan yang tadinya sempat menghampiri, langsung pecah akibat canda Naruto yang kontan membuat bulatan di hijau zamrud itu melebar, sekaligus bias merah merekah pada pipinya. Pemuda ini memang sering menggodanya begini, kelewat sering malah. "Ih, apasih, _ga_ jelas banget!"

"Lho, aku serius lho—"

"Udah, udah!" potong Sakura segera, seakan enggan digombali lebih lanjut. Bukan dia tidak mengerti keseriusan lelaki ini, bukan dia tidak paham dengan ucapannya yang sebenarnya jauh dari canda belaka. Hanya saja untuk menerima kembali lelaki dalam hidupnya, untuk memberikan hati lagi di atas nama cinta, apakah dia siap? Gadis ini tidak pernah mau memikirkannya, tidak sekarang dan mungkin juga tidak dalam waktu dekat. Keberadaan Naruto sebagai seorang teman sudah cukup baginya. Karena ikatan yang lebih dari pertemanan itu potensial dalam menorehkan luka, karena luka yang sebelumnya belum kunjung hilang meskipun telah berusia.

Untuk sementara ini—paling tidak—dia hanya ingin menikmati status teman semata.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, tangan sang gadis kemudian beralih melambai pada sang pelayan restoran. "Oh ya, Kamu laper 'kan? Mau pesen apa?"

"Mau pesen lagi mbak?" tanya si pelayan wanita yang sudah berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Iya bentar ya, mbak. Naruto, mau pesen apa jadinya?"

"Nggak usah ah, Sakura. Itu mobilnya 'kan bentar lagi jadi. Aku minta makananmu aja." Jawab Naruto

"Eh, enak aja minta-minta!" Sakura menaikan alisnya, menyambar dengar nada pura-pura keberatan. "Udah deh, kita makan dulu aja disini. Muka kamu udah keliatan laper begitu aja sok-sokan!"

"Tapi kita harus cepet-cepet pergi lho! Aku 'kan udah siapin kejutan buat kamu, kita harus berangkat sekarang kalau mau sampe sana tepat waktu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Memangnya kita mau kemana sih?"

"Mbak...?" sang pelayan menyela pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura dengan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Iya, mbak, bentar. Temen saya belum milih tuh...!"

"Temen?"

"Bukan mbak, saya pacarnya! Hahaha!" Naruto langsung asal menyambar kemudian disusul dengan tawanya yang membahana.

"Ih! _Ngaco'_ kan!" sela Sakura kesal dengan canda Naruto. Tidak sabar sekaligus penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto, sang gadis rambut merah jambu itu kemudian akhirnya memutuskan. "Ya udah, makananmu kita _take away_ aja ya. Mbak, pesen mie ayam nya satu dibungkus, sama tolong sekalian ini kentang gorengnya dibungkus juga..."

"A-ah, baik..." sang pelayan terdiam sejenak, nampak kebingungan dari raut wajahnya. Tetapi tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat piring berisi kentang goreng dan segera menuju dapur untuk memproses pesanan sang kostumer.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan yang dipesan Sakura telah siap. Gadis itu kemudian membayar semua pesanannya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah bersiap di depan kafeteria. Melihat Sakura datang, Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sebuah senyuman yang diam-diam membuat Sakura berdebar.

"Sudah siap?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Yuk!"

•••

_[Kita bisa meralat kata, tapi tidak bisa meralat cinta...]_

**U**dara segar pegunungan dapat dirasakan dari setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka. Naruto memang sengaja meminta Sakura untuk juga ikut membuka kaca jendela mobil di sebelah sang gadis sama seperti kaca jendela di sebelah dirinya. Biasanya, hal ini terjadi jika tiba-tiba AC mobil pemuda jabrik itu _ngadat_ dan akhirnya bikin sang gadis kesal setengah mati. Namun kali ini Sakura sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan protes, alih-alih kesal, dia justru takjub dengan pemandangan di kanan dan kirinya. Dia bahkan begitu menikmati udara sejuk alami yang mengisi kendaraan yang ditumpanginya itu.

"Jadi ini kejutanmu, eh?" Sakura menatap Naruto. "Membawaku ke pegunungan?"

"_Nu-huh_..." Si pemuda jabrik kuning itu mengibaskan telunjuknya penuh gaya, memberikan gestur penolakan. "Bukan ini kok kejutannya, pegunungan baru awalnya saja. Kita ini masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempatnya."

Sakura menaikan alisnya, "Tempat apa memangnya?"

"Umm... mau tau banget?"

Kemudian Naruto malah tertawa puas melihat reaksi Sakura atas jawabannya. Raut wajah gadis itu begitu lucu baginya, perpaduan antara kesal, penasaran, dan terganggu. Sang gadis itu kemudian mencubit lengan Naruto gemas hingga membuat sang korban mengaduh, meski tetap menolak untuk merusak kejutannya dengan membocorkan rahasia. Sakura berusaha untuk terus mendesak Naruto, tetapi sang pemuda _keukeh_ untuk mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sang gadis berambut merah jambu itu sungguh heran dibuatnya, menyimpan rahasia darinya merupakan suatu hal yang amat sangat jarang dilakukan si pemuda tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura pun harus menyerah pada ketetapan Naruto untuk tetap menyimpan kejutannya.

Sang gadis menyenderkan kepalanya pada bingkai jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar, mata hijau zamrudnya teralih pada pemandangan di luar dan membiarkan suasana alami menghipnotisnya. Dapat dirasakannya otot-otot tubuhnya yang sempat menegang karena kesal pada Naruto itu mengendur, seluruh beban dalam pikirannya pun kala itu juga ikut menguar, tergantikan oleh perasaan nyaman yang sulit untuk di deskripsikan. Pemandangan serba hijau yang memanjakan mata, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapa tubuhnya, lagu _group band_ beraliran _rock classic_ mengalun perlahan dari _tape_ mobil―plus iringan _live _karaoke dari sang supir mobil yang, jujur saja, suaranya begitu memekakkan telinga. Keseluruhan padanannya tetap sukses membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia lepas dari suasana ruwet perkotaan dan merasakan teduhnya pegunungan.

"Suaramu sumbang sekali sih, bisa-bisa kaca spionnya pecah kalau kamu nyanyi terus!" Sakura merespon lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Naruto dengan celaan. Akan tetapi si supir berlagak tidak mendengar ucapan sang penumpang, alih-alih berhenti menyanyi, ia justru tambah bersemangat dan mengeraskan suaranya. Saking semangatnya, bahkan mobil SUV di belakang mobil mereka sampai meng-klakson keras karena sang pemuda jabrik kuning itu menyetir mobilnya terlalu ke kanan hingga menghalangi jalan si SUV untuk menyalip. Naruto sempat panik sejenak dan membanting setirnya ke arah kiri. Untung saja tidak ada kendaraan lain di jalur kiri.

"Nah! Tuh, kan! Nyetir yang bener dulu sih, nggak usah sok nyanyi-nyanyi deh!" Sakura segera mendamprat Naruto ketika jalur mobil mereka sudah kembali aman. Jujur saja, dia tadinya juga sudah panik ketika Naruto membanting setirnya.

"Hiih, nyetirku bener kok! Itu aja orang yang nyetirnya asal, main salip seenaknya!" ujar Naruto berusaha membela dirinya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, jari sang lelaki itu mencolek dagu Sakura. "Lagian, aku 'kan nyanyi lagunya buat kamu... jangan malah dihina-hina dong..."

"Apa-apaan segala nyanyi buatku padahal suara sumbang begitu..." Sakura justru merespon dengan mendorong lelaki yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu pelan, pura-pura keberatan.

"Eii, aku serius. Nih, nih, dengerin makanya lagunya!" Naruto mengeraskan _tape _mobilnya kemudian sok-sokan berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "_And, I will love you baby―Always. And I'll be there forever and a day―Always._" Naruto mulai kembali bernyanyi berlagak berduet dengan Jon Bon Jovi. "_I'll_ _be there 'till the stars don't shine, 'till the heaven burst and the words don't rhyme.._."

Mendengar lirik lagu yang didendangkan Naruto, Sakura justru tertawa geli.

"Lho, kok malah ketawa sih, lagunya romantis gini juga!" si jabrik kuning mengeluarkan protes, agaknya ia sedikit kecewa. Karena, bagaimanapun, bagi Naruto lagu ini adalah lagu yang begitu mewakili perasaannya kepada Sakura. Paling tidak, ia ingin Sakura sedikit terkesan ketika mendengar ia menyanyikan lagu ini untuk dia.

"Habisnya, _I'll be there forever and a day_?" Sakura menghentikan tawanya meski senyum tetap menggantung di wajahnya. "Janji bertemu aja datangnya belum tentu tepat waktu, sudah janji bakal selalu ada..."

"...tapi 'kan aku nggak pernah nggak datang." Naruto sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura untuk menatap bola mata hijau zamrud yang kini nampak membulat. "Aku pasti akan selalu ada untukmu, kok."

Mendengarnya, Sakura dapat merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya sementara sang pemuda sudah mengembalikan matanya ke jalanan. Senyum di wajah sang gadis sedikit memudar, tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca maksudnya. Dia tertegun dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto barusan. Memang, Naruto adalah sosok yang teledor dan ceroboh, kedua sifat alaminya itulah yang membuat si pemuda itu selalu kelimpungan bahkan untuk sekedar datang tepat waktu. Tetapi Naruto tidak pernah membiarkannya sendirian, tidak pernah menelantarkannya begitu saja.

Naruto berbeda dengan lelaki yang pernah menyakitinya,

Perlahan, senyum sang gadis kembali berkembang setelah mendengar kelanjutan lagu yang didendangkan.

"_If_ _you told me to cry for you, I could. If you told me to die for you, I would..._"

"Kalau mati untukku, kau juga mau?" Goda Sakura, tidak dapat menahan dirinya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, tetapi kemudian ia menyeringai dan balas menggoda. "Kamu ingin aku mati untukmu?"

Sakura kemudian tertawa lagi. "Nggak ah, nanti aku nggak ada yang '_selalu ada untukku'_." lantas kembali menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela.

Keduanya lantas sama-sama terdiam untuk sejenak, menikmati keheningan yang nyaman di antara mereka sembari mendengarkan Bon Jovi menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya.

"_...And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind, and I'll love you—Always_."

•••

_[Kita bisa menukar kanvas, tapi tidak bisa menukar nafas...]_

**S**ekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mobil sedan itu kemudian berhenti pada destinasi utamanya. Adalah sebuah rumah—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut vila―bergaya _urban_ dan minimalis, tetapi tetap kaya dengan arsitektur yang cantik dengan struktur bangunannya yang asimetris. Tampilannya didominasi oleh warna putih porselen pada dinding dan cokelat kayu pada lantainya, selain itu yang paling mencolok dari segalanya adalah daun-daun jendela besar yang menghiasi bagian depan vila tersebut. Pada pandangan pertama tersebut, Sakura langsung dibuat takjub dengan tampilan vila yang tidak biasa itu. Rasanya seperti vila-vila di pegunungan luar negeri.

"Sudah selesai memandangi vila nya?" tanya Naruto sembari mengunci mobilnya secara manual, yah, maklum, namanya saja mobil tua. Si pemuda jabrik kuning kemudian melangkah masuk ke areal vila dan membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Pada awalnya Sakura agak ragu dan memilih untuk tetap diam di tempat, sedikit bingung, tempat apa yang sebenarnya yang didatanginya ini. Tetapi kemudian suara Naruto membuyarkan kematunya. "Hei, kok diam saja? Ayo masuk!"

Untung saja begitu Sakura memasuki bagian dalam vila tersebut seluruh tanda tanya yang tadinya mengganggu dirinya perlahan mulai terjawab.

Adalah adanya beragam pernak-pernik yang berkaitan dengan seni lukis yang membuat korelasi di pikirannya semakin lengkap. _Easel_ dari bahan kayu dalam berbagai ukuran, beberapa kanvas tanpa bingkai namun sudah berisi lukisan—sepertinya baru saja selesai pengerjaannya, serta bau cat yang menggantung di udara dengan pekat. Pada langkah pertama sekalipun, siapapun pasti sudah dapat membuat konklusi bahwa vila ini dimiliki oleh seseorang yang memiliki antusiasme dibidang seni lukis.

Jadi, pegununan, vila, dan lukisan. Maka sudah jelaslah kemana pikiran sang gadis merah jambu itu harus bermuara sekarang.

"Ini _gallery_-nya Sai?!" Sakura berpaling menatap Naruto, menyebutkan nama sahabat Naruto yang juga dikenal olehnya dengan cukup baik. Dari nada pertanyaannya, terbersit sedikit ketidakpercayaan.

"Yap!" jawab Naruto mantap. Pemuda itu beralih mengangkat _easel_ dan kanvas kosong berukuran besar lantas menyusunnya, kemudian ditariknya kursi agar letaknya sejajar dengan kanvas tersebut. Sakura menatap bingung sang pemuda yang kini sedang beralih mengambil _pallete_ itu, hal ini bukanlah kegiatan yang familiar dikerjakan oleh seorang Naruto.

"Jadi, uh, aku ingat kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau ingin dilukis." Naruto memulai penjelasannya setelah melirik ke arah Sakura yang tampak terheran-heran. "_Well, _Sai baru saja pulang dari Eropa beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi aku minta diajari olehnya teknik-teknik melukis orang yang simpel. Dan, aku juga minta izin ke Sai untuk pakai _gallery_ barunya ini seharian."

"Kau... belajar melukis?" Sakura sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya itu dengan '_untukku?_' namun urung juga. Dia teringat pada awal Naruto mengenalkannya dengan Sai, dia sempat melontarkan impiannya untuk dilukis suatu hari nanti. Tanpa maksud mengecilkan bahwa itu memang benar keinginannya, tapi sungguh hal itu hanyalah kelakar kecil yang bahkan sudah hampir terlupakan olehnya. Bola mata Sakura mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruto yang kian sibuk mencari-cari alat lukis yang lain, masih berusaha mempercayainya. Sadar tak sadar, interval degup dalam dadanya makin meningkat. Hatinya terisi geli dan simpati. "Kau akan melukisku...?"

Naruto mengangkat pandangannya dari sebuah lemari tempat menyimpan cat untuk menatap Sakura dengan pandangan geli. "Tentu saja aku akan melukismu!" pemuda itu terkekeh sembari mengangkat kardus cat dan meletakkannya di meja yang berada di sebelah _easel_. Setelah alat-alat lukisnya dirasa sudah lengkap, Naruto duduk di kursi yang berada di depan kanvas kosongnya. Matanya beralih menatap lekat Sakura yang masih nampak terkagum-kagum itu. Melihatnya, bibir Naruto tidak dapat memungkiri untuk menyunggingkan satu lagi senyum. Sebuah senyum yang begitu teduh, senyum yang, kalau Sakura mau jujur pada dirinya, selalu dapat mencuri hatinya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku sadar aku sering melupakan banyak hal. Janji-janjiku, _heck, _bahkan ulang tahun mu kemarin aku tidak memberimu apapun karena aku melupakannya." Ucapan Naruto mengalun begitu perlahan, terbersit sedikit kekecewaan memang disana. Namun buru-buru ditambahkan olehnya. "Aku mungkin punya pikiran yang lambat untuk hal-hal penting macam itu, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha menepati janji-janjiku dan mewujudkan impianmu..." Sakura dapat mendengar desiran aliran darah di wajahnya mendengar apa yang diucapkan. "...bahkan mungkin yang tidak terpikir oleh mu sekalipun."

Bola mata hijau zamrud itu seakan terhipnotis oleh bola mata biru jernih yang menatapnya. Biru yang seperti laut, seperti langit yang menggantung—biru yang membuat gandrung. Sang gadis itu membuka dan menutup bibirnya, seakan ada yang ingin diucapkannya pula sebagai tanggapan, tapi urung juga. Karena dia sudah kehilangan kata-katanya saat itu juga, karena dia sudah tidak bisa lagi memahami perasaan dalam hatinya.

Semakin dia mengerti isi hati Naruto, semakin dia hanyut di dalam rasa yang awalnya sudah tidak ingin dimilikinya untuk kali kedua. Tetapi kali ini, mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui bahwa luapan hangat dalam hatinya sudah tidak dapat dikesampingkan lagi.

"Hei, kemarilah!" panggil Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya, "Sudah siap dilukis oleh murid sang _maestro_, Sakura?"

Mendengarnya, sang gadis merah jambu itu melepas nafasnya yang tercekat dalam suatu tawa kecil. "Dasar congkak!" hardiknya dengan maksud bercanda. "Awas saja kalau nanti aku tampak gendut ya!"

Setelah berjanji tidak akan melukis yang aneh-aneh, Naruto kemudian mempersilakan modelnya untuk duduk di kursi di hadapannya lantas mengarahkan posisi Sakura agar tampak lebih sempurna. Pada awalnya, Sakura nampak begitu canggung karena, bagaimanapun, ini adalah kali pertama dia menjadi model lukisan. Namun ketika ditengah pengerjaan lukisan, Sakura sudah semakin terbiasa. Dia bahkan diam-diam hanyut memperhatikan muka serius pemuda yang sedang melukisnya itu.

Bagaimana dahinya berkerut, mata biru jernihnya yang bolak-balik menatap dirinya dengan serius, tangannya yang kadang pasti namun terkadang ragu dalam men-sketsa kanvasnya. Semua hal itu begitu jarang terjadi. Naruto hampir tidak pernah begitu bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, kecuali itu sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Mau tidak mau, dadanya menghangat, menyadari betapa besarnya dedikasi Naruto jika itu terkait dengan hal yang membahagiakannya. Naruto selalu menyimpan perasaan yang besar untuk dirinya.

Pikirnya kemudian bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya untuk Naruto?

"Aduh!" keluh Naruto tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian.

"Ada apa?"

Sang pemuda itu tampak sibuk mengaduk kardus cat. "Tidak ada hijaunya nih!"

"Hijau?"

"Iya, untuk warna bola matamu!" Naruto berdecak kesal, kemudian ia menarik kunci mobil dari saku celananya. Bergegas untuk segera melangkah pergi. "Kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau beli cat dulu. Sekalian 'kan kau istirahat, pasti capek diam terus gitu."

"Hei, tunggu dulu Naruto!" Sakura menyela Naruto yang sedang terburu-buru keluar. "Kita ini di vila di tengah pegunungan, kalaupun ada toko yang menjual cat minyak, itu pasti jaraknya sekitar 20 menitan 'kan dari sini? Mending besok kita kemari lagi saja deh. Kita pulang saja sekarang."

"Aku bisa menempuhnya dalam 10 menit." Jawab Naruto ringan, kemudian mata Sakura membulat pertanda dia tak menyukai jawaban itu. "Lagian, nanggung banget nih. Cuma tinggal _warnain_ mata dan _background_ aja kok. Sudahlah, kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku nggak bakal lama kok."

"Naru—"

"Sepuluh menit, aku janji!" Naruto melangkah keluar dari vila namun kemudian kembali membuka pintunya untuk berteriak, "Dan jangan coba-coba intip lukisanku ya!" dan keluar lagi.

Sakura sudah kehilangan akal, entah harus terganggu, kesal, atau tertawa dengan sikap sang pemuda itu. Benar-benar orang yang penuh dengan kejutan. Sakura akhirnya hanya bisa melirik arlojinya, pukul 15.45. Baiklah, sepuluh menit janjinya. Kita lihat saja apa benar si pemuda itu bisa menepati janjinya yang kali ini.

Tapi, tentu saja Naruto tidak menepatinya.

Sakura memang tidak terlalu berharap Naruto akan datang dengan cepat. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kursinya dan mengitari isi vila, melihat-lihat lukisan Sai, baik yang sudah terbingkai rapi atau yang masih berupa sketsa kasar. Namun ketika dia kehabisan lukisan untuk dinikmati, dia tersadar bahwa sudah banyak sekali waktu terbuang. Arlojinya menunjukkan angka 17.12.

Sang gadis itu kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya, menepiskan pikiran yang aneh-aneh. Sakura sudah terlalu kebal dengan _ngaret_-nya Naruto, satu jam lebih saja masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding janji-janjinya yang lain. Mata Sakura beralih menatap kanvas yang memunggunginya, kanvas yang menjadi media lukisan Naruto. Kanvas yang Naruto minta untuk tidak dilihat oleh Sakura sebelum lukisannya selesai. Kanvas yang sebenarnya begitu ingin diintip, sedikit saja, oleh Sakura.

Pikiran gadis merah jambu itu kini menimbang-nimbang. Ragu untuk tetap diam saja sembari menunggu Naruto atau diam-diam menilik lukisan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun, dia 'kan juga sangat penasaran dengan hasil karya Naruto 'sang-murid-_maestro_' itu. Sakura geli sendiri dengan julukan yang diciptakan Naruto, lantas memutuskan. Tidak apa-apa lah ya meliriknya, toh Naruto juga sudah melanggar janjinya dengan tidak datang tepat dengan waktu yang dijanjikan.

Dengan langkah sedikit berjingkat (meskipun tidak ada siapapun yang mengawasinya, tentu—tapi siapa yang tidak refleks berjingkat ketika melakukan sesuatu dengan diam-diam?), Sakura melangkah mendekati kanvas yang memunggunginya itu. Entah mengapa, namun dirasakannya jantungnya berdebum-debum di dalam rongga dadanya. Dia menjadi sedikit geli mendapati bahwa dirinya dilanda rasa penasaran yang amat sangat pada—

—sebuah kanvas kosong yang diletakkan pada _easel_ itu.

Kanvas kosong. Ya, putih—benar-benar bersih! Tidak ada satupun warna, coretan, bahkan tidak ada satupun titik di sana. Tidak ada guratan-guratan yang barusan dikerjakan oleh Naruto, tidak ada warna disapukan, tidak ada apapun disana!

_Sakura kebingungan_. Ditatapnya sekitar—tidak ada _pallete_ yang terisi dengan cat di sisi kiri _easel_ itu, tidak ada kuas yang basah di sisi kanan. Semua alat lukis yang barusan digunakan Naruto terlihat kering dan bersih, seakan tidak ada yang sedang menggunakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. _Kepala gadis itu seakan berputar_. Tapi ini tidak mungkin—dia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bahwa Naruto sedang melukis dirinya, ya, melukis, di hadapannya! Saat Naruto pergi terburu-buru tadi, dia melihat alat-alat itu ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa sempat dibersihkan. Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang baru saja digunakan menjadi bersih dengan sendirinya—bagaimana mungkin kanvas yang baru saja dilukis menjadi kosong kembali?

_Panik_. Jantungnya seakan memalu tulang-tulang rongga dadanya. Degupan dari dalam dirinya seakan dapat menggema dalam kosongnya ruangan. Pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal yang tak sanggup dia mengerti. Tidak masuk di akal. _Kenapa? Bagaimana? _Dalam panik yang dengan cepat menyergap dirinya, dia bergegas menarik tasnya. Mencari ponselnya dan segera men-_dial_ nomor ponsel Naruto. Tidak ada nada panggil yang dia terima, hanya pesan otomatis dari _provider_ yang menyatakan bahwa nomor ponsel yang dituju tidak aktif.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Belum sempat dia memikirkan jawaban akan pertanyaan yang muncul, kini kepala Sakura terasa berdenyut-denyut dengan hebat. Sakit, berputar, pening. Sakura merasa kepalanya akan pecah ketika tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan atas semua kejadian sehari ini hilang dan timbul tanpa dapat dihentikannya. Debaran jantung sang gadis itu kian berpacu tanpa jeda.

_Tidak ada Naruto yang menghampirinya di ujung jalan hari ini._

_Tidak ada Naruto yang duduk bersamanya di kafeteria hari ini._

_Tidak ada Naruto yang menyanyikan lagu untuknya di perjalanan hari ini._

_Tidak ada Naruto melukisnya hari ini._

Kaki Sakura terasa begitu lemas. Bagaimana mungkin semua yang terjadi sehari ini tiba-tiba saja kehilangan subyeknya? Bagaimana mungkin dia kehilangan sosok Naruto dalam semua hal yang dilakukannya? Sakura mencengkram kepalanya. Sakit, berdenyut—ini tidak benar! Pikiran sedang mempermainkan dirinya, ada yang salah dengan pikirannya! Ini semua tidak masuk akal!

Perutnya tiba-tiba mulas, rasanya dia ingin muntah.

"—kura..."

Dalam seluruh pandangannya yang mengabur, dalam pikirannya yang terasa memusingkan, telinganya menangkap suara sayup-sayup. Sang gadis merah jambu berusaha memfokuskan kembali dirinya. Naruto 'kah?

"Sakura!"

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura, masih berusaha menangkap sosok Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak ada kuning, tidak ada cengiran rubah, tidak ada biru jernih. Pandangannya kian fokus, tidak ada sosok Naruto di hadapannya. "...Sai?" Bola mata hijau zamrud yang berkaca-kaca itu nampak melebar, tidak mempercayai pandangannya. _Tidak ada Naruto di sampingnya hari ini_. Sang gadis itu masih memegangi kepalanya dengan erat, air matanya perlahan meleleh. "K-kau... Sai? K-kau..."

Sai nampak prihatin, "Kau berteriak, Sakura..."

"A-aku... dan Naruto kemari... A-aku..." Sakura berusaha menata nafasnya, berusaha menata kata-katanya. Berusaha bangun dari ketidaktahuan lantas berpikir keras. "Di mana Naruto..?" Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu terdiam sejenak, namun hal itu terasa begitu lama bagi Sakura. Sang gadis mendesak Sai untuk segera angkat bicara. "Sai, di mana Naruto?"

"Naruto sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu."

•••

_[Kita bisa mengganti tulisan, tapi tidak bisa mengganti ingatan...]_

**S**akura mengingat kronologisnya dengan sangat jelas.

_Pukul 15.45_

Naruto pergi terburu-buru meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di vila, ia berjanji akan mendapatkan cat minyak warna hijau dalam sepuluh menit, lantas kembali lagi untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya. Ia juga meminta Sakura untuk berjanji agar tidak mengintip lukisannya yang belum jadi.

_Pukul 17.12_

Sakura mulai bosan menunggu, lantas berpikiran untuk mencuri pandang lukisan Naruto. Dia kemudian tidak menepati janjinya, berjalan ke arah kanvas yang tengah dikerjakan itu. Menatap lukisan dirinya yang terlukis dengan cukup baik. Lukisan itu nampak cantik, Naruto ternyata cukup pandai menggoreskan kuas ke kanvas. Baru saja jemari Sakura menyentuh kanvas itu, ponselnya berdering, Sai menelepon bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanannya kembali ke vila.

_Pukul 18.35_

Sakura sampai di rumah sakit. Kondisi Naruto kritis dan harus dilakukan tindakan operasi.

_Pukul 19.03_

Lampu tanda operasi berlangsung dimatikan, tubuh Naruto dikeluarkan dari ruang operasi dalam keadaan tertutup selimut.

Yang tidak dapat diingat oleh Sakura adalah perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Gadis merah jambu itu sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Tidak ada bekas-bekas perasaan apapun yang dirasakannya. Dia ingat menangis hebat ketika tubuh Naruto keluar dari ruang operasi dalam keadaan terbujur kaku, dia ingat Sai juga terlihat begitu terpukul dengan kepergian sahabatnya, dia ingat Sai berusaha merangkul tubuhnya dan menenangkannya.

Tetapi tidak ada perasaan tenang dalam kenangannya.

Tidak ada perasaan apapun. Hanya hancur dan hilang yang terekam dalam ingatannya. Seperti mobil tua Naruto yang remuk redam dalam kecelakaan itu, seperti tubuh Naruto yang kehilangan ruhnya—kehilangan hidupnya, seperti itu yang Sakura kenang dari perasaannya.

Sakura tidak ingat bagaimana dia akhirnya dapat pulang ke rumah selepas dari rumah sakit malam itu. Sakura tidak ingat bagaimana dia membuat dirinya untuk bisa menghadiri pemakaman Naruto keesokan harinya. Bahkan Sakura tidak ingat seperti apa pemakaman Naruto. Mungkin penuh dengan isak tangis, mungkin penuh dengan duka cita mendalam, mungkin penuh dengan wangi bunga yang pekat hingga terasa menyesakkan.

_Naruto-nya telah tiada..._

Yang Sakura ingat, ketika peti mati Naruto sudah tertutup tanah dan rangkaian bunga, dia meraungkan kehilangan. Tangisnya pecah di depan nisan pemuda itu. Dia teringat tubuhnya bergetar tidak terkendali karena duka, dia teringat seluruh mata memandangnya dengan rasa iba. Salah seorang teman dekatnya kala itu menghampirinya dengan penuh simpati, memeluknya, berusaha menyudahi dukanya. Menghapus air matanya, kemudian berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tetapi tidak ada yang _baik_ dalam ingatannya.

_...dan Sakura hanya ingin mengenang semua yang baik tentang dirinya._

•••

**M**ebuki Haruno melangkah keluar dari kamar Sakura, kemudian menutup pintunya perlahan.

Petang tadi, Sai mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan ling-lung dan pandangan mata yang kosong. Mebuki mendapati Sai yang tersenyum getir sembari merangkul Sakura, menggiring sang gadis untuk mau masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sang wanita paruh baya hanya membalas senyum Sai seadanya, tidak berkomentar apapun tentang kondisi anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia hanya memeluk Sakura dengan lembut, mempersilakan Sai untuk masuk kedalam, sementara dirinya mengajak Sakura untuk bebersih diri dulu sebelum membuatkannya makan malam, kemudian menidurkannya bak seorang gadis kecil. Mebuki nampak sudah paham dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Mungkin karena ini adalah kali ketiga, maka sang ibu sudah nampak cekatan dibuat keadaan.

"Sakura sudah tidur?" Tanya Sai ketika melihat wanita bersurai cokelat madu menghampiri dirinya di ruang tamu.

"Ya, sepertinya dia begitu kelelahan..." Mebuki memijit-mijit dahinya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut, bagaimanapun, kondisi putrinya yang kian labil itu pun sedikit banyak makin mempengaruhi fisik dan juga psikisnya. Dihelanya nafas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan beban dan pikiran buruk dalam dirinya. "Maaf ya, Sai. Bibi jadi terus menerus merepotkanmu."

"Tidak kok, Bibi." Pemuda itu kembali mengulas senyum getir. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia menerima telepon dari Mebuki yang mengabarkan bahwa Sakura pergi entah kemana sedari pagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sai langsung menuju satu tempat yang pasti menjadi tujuan Sakura. Satu tempat di mana Sai selalu dapat menemukan Sakura. "Lagipula, kita memang harus terus mendampingi Sakura di saat yang berat seperti ini."

"Kau benar..." Mebuki duduk di sofa, pandangannya sedikit melayang. "Bibi sudah bicara dengan psikiater yang menangani Sakura, katanya, untuk saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah terus mendampingi Sakura sambil terus memberi dukungan."

Pemuda _ebony_ itu mengamini ucapan Mebuki dengan anggukan singkat. Ia sendiri paham bagaimana Sakura Haruno yang sekarang telah berubah jauh dari dirinya yang dulu. Gadis itu nampak begitu terpukul dengan kepergian Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba. Kepergian yang begitu tragis, merenggut suatu kebersamaan yang belum juga dapat dituntaskan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura justru kian rapuh secara psikologis hingga sang ibunda meminta bantuan seorang psikiater untuk menolong Sakura. Tetapi terlepas dari segala trauma psikologis yang kini di alami Sakura, bagaimanapun, semuanya kian mengindikasikan bahwa sesungguhnya sosok Naruto begitu berarti bagi Sakura.

Pikirnya melayang kepada sosok Naruto yang dahulu kerap kali menceritakan semua hal tentang Sakura dan ribuan cara untuk meraih hatinya. Teringat dengan jelas di memorinya ketika Naruto datang ke _gallery_-nya, minta diajari cara melukis—hanya karena sang gadis itu pernah berkata ingin dilukis.

Awalnya ia menolak permintaan itu dengan alasan Naruto tidak akan mampu mempelajari dasar-dasar melukis dalam waktu singkat. Namun siapa sangka, pemuda itu mampu belajar dengan sangat cepat. Lukisannya bahkan cukup baik untuk seorang amatir. Sai sempat terheran-heran dibuatnya, tetapi memang atas dasar cinta seseorang dapat mencapai hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Melukis adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kemudian membuat Sai sadar bahwa Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura. Sahabatnya itu selalu melakukan apa saja untuk sang gadis pujaan hatinya. Sekalipun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gayung akan bersambut untuknya, sekalipun tidak pernah perasaan itu dibalas dengan sempurna.

Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyerah untuk merebut hati Sakura. _'Tidak ada yang salah dengan terus bertahan dengan cinta_,' ucapnya dengan senyum terulas ketika Sai menyarankan untuk menyerah saja.

Pada akhirnya, Sai mendapati bahwa sang gadis pun memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk sahabatnya. Nyaris sama besarnya bahkan, jika Sai didaulat untuk membuat suatu simpulan. Sai menyadari bahwa ternyata Naruto memang sudah menaklukan hati Sakura sedari lama—bahwa memang cinta akan datang pada mereka yang terus berharap meski pernah dikecewakan.

Hanya saja Sakura tidak pernah mengindahkan debaran kecil yang konstan dalam dada. Hanya saja Sakura terlalu buta akan bersama—hingga lenyapnya sosok Naruto dari dunia yang menyadarkannya.

Tepukan lembut pada bahu Sai kemudian membuyarkan lamunannya. Mebuki menanyakan apa yang tengah dipikir olehnya, tetapi sang pemuda hanya menggeleng dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Bercakap-cakap sejenak, ia lantas tersadar bahwa malam kian meninggi, sudah waktunya untuk pamit pergi.

Sedetik dua kemudian, dia sudah berada sendirian di dalam mobilnya. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pandangan pada langit malam kelam. Pikirannya melayang tanpa dapat terhentikan. Tentang Naruto yang begitu gigih mempertahankan cinta meski terluka, tentang Sakura yang terlalu enggan mengakui perasaan hingga kini yang tersisa adalah penyesalan. Kisah mereka terdengar begitu ironis—kehilangan harus menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk suatu pengakuan, sementara pengakuan tidak ada gunanya lagi setelah semuanya menghilang.

_Tidak ada yang salah dengan terus bertahan dengan cinta__—_ya, tentu saja.

Yang salah adalah jika kita tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

Sai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, roda perlahan menyusuri jalan pulang.

•••

"**K**au mengingkari janjimu..." Sakura Haruno menatap lurus gundukan tanah yang dihiasi sisa-sisa bunga yang kian mengering dan nisan yang bertuliskan _Naruto Uzumaki_. "Kau tidak kembali dalam sepuluh menit, kau tidak kembali dalam satu jam—kau tidak kembali sama sekali."

Gadis merah jambu itu menghela nafas berat, tidak dia tidak ingin menangis. Dia ingin marah, dia begitu ingin marah kepada mayat yang dikubur di hadapannya. Dia begitu ingin membangunkan sosok yang tidur dalamnya, kemudian memaki-makinya. Tetapi dia tak sanggup membendung perasaannya. Pada akhirnya tangis tetap turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Apanya yang selalu ada untukku, apanya yang mewujudkan semua mimpiku..." tubuh sang gadis itu bergetar dalam tangis yang kian deras tercipta. Bola matanya menelusuri setiap inci tempat peristirahatan terakhir itu, tetapi dia tidak sanggup berlama-lama menatapnya. Dia tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak menyukai memikirkan bahwa tubuh Naruto terbujur kaku dibawahnya, tidak menyukai bahwa kenyataannya Naruto tidak akan pernah lagi ada untuknya. "Aku tidak pernah memimpikan kau mati!"

Nafasnya berubah menjadi sepatah dalam dukanya yang mendalam. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak akan kehilangan, terasa penuh dengan perasaan-perasaan yang pada awalnya ingin dia singkirkan. Perasaan-perasaan yang selalu berada di sana, di sudut hatinya yang tidak pernah dia biarkan untuk terungkapkan. Perasaan yang sekarang begitu ingin ditumpahkannya kepada sosok yang telah tiada.

Kini dia sadar bahwa semua upaya untuk melenyapkan debar dalam hatinya itu sia-sia—sebaliknya, dia malah menyia-nyiakan keberadaan seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya.

"Kau... kau selalu menjanjikan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau tepati dengan baik karena kau adalah seorang yang teledor dan pelupa—aku tahu semua itu! Aku bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar marah ketika kau datang terlambat. Aku terus membiarkan kau membuat janji lainnya, 'kan? Kau tahu apa sebabnya? Karena aku tahu kau _memang_ akan memenuhi janjimu, betapapun sulitnya!"

_Hanya penyesalan yang akhirnya tersisa._

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu kali ini? Kenapa tidak kembali?" Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto..."

"Kau tahu, aku—aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi..." bisik Sakura lirih. "Satu kesempatan untuk berjanji lagi." Ditatapnya kembali nisan di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat. Tetapi seiring dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya, pandangan matanya kian mengabur karena air mata yang kembali menyergapnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mati." Ratapnya. "Berjanjilah untuk menghentikan semua ini. Kumohon. Hentikan semua ini..."

Gadis merah jambu itu kemudian terdiam sejenak dalam isaknya, seakan sengaja memberi kesempatan semisal keajaiban datang sehingga nisan itu mau menanggapi ucapannya. Sakura menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Tidak ada tutur kata lagi usai mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya. Perlahan, dia menyusuri langkah untuk keluar dari areal pemakaman dalam diam, membawa semua perasaan yang tadi ditawarkannya di depan batu nisan. Membawa semua rasa bersalah dan tangis yang kini menjadi teman seperjalanan. Membiarkan rasa penyesalan menyeruak dalam dada tanpa ada keinginan untuk meniadakannya. Karena dia memang tidak pernah menyadari apa yang dimilikinya sampai semuanya menghilang.

_Karena Sakura memang benar mencintai Naruto dan tidak sanggup melepas kepergiannya._

•••

**M**atahari belum pula mencapai titik kulminasinya ketika sudut kota telah sesak dengan berbagai hiruk pikuknya. Para penduduk sudah sibuk melakukan bermacam kegiatan, segerombolan ibu-ibu yang menyusuri pertokoan di jalan sembari bertukar cerita, anak-anak kecil yang bermain _skateboard_ di taman, pasangan muda-mudi yang duduk-duduk di gerai _fast food_ sambil bergandengan tangan malu-malu—semuanya tertangkap oleh pandangan mata hijau zamrud milik Sakura, seorang gadis yang nampak sedang berdiri dengan tenang di ujung jalan.

Matanya mencari-cari, menatap seluruh pemandangan di hadapannya tanpa ada maksud menjadikan salah satu pusat perhatiannya. Raut wajahnya tampak tak menentu. Meski tidak ada reaksi berlebihan dari dirinya, pikirannya terasa abu-abu. Angannya telah berlari entah kemana, hingga akhirnya sebuah terdengar sayup-sayup memanggilnya.

"_**S**__akura!"_

Perlahan sang empunya nama tersentak. Benang kusut dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba lenyap tak berjejak. Semuanya buyar, tak lagi buram, hanya tenggelam. Seketika dahinya berkerut, berusaha keras mengingat-ingat apa yang terpikirkan olehnya, apa yang dicarinya, apa yang dilakukannya. Tetapi belum juga dia sempat mengingat lebih jauh apa yang dipikirkannya, suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Lebih dekat dan lebih keras. Memaksa sang gadis untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Tampak sosok Naruto yang berlari mendekatinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kucai masai, belum lagi peluh membasahi tubuhnya usai berlari-lari tadi. Benar-benar menambah kacau penampilannya. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang ragu, pada awalnya ada sekelebat pikiran yang gadis itu tidak mengerti ketika mendapati sosok pemuda dihadapannya itu.

_Bukankah seharusnya tidak begini?_

Tetapi kemudian sang pemuda melemparkan _cengiran-serba-salah _miliknya yang tipikal, membuat Sakura lantas tersadar. Seberkas ingatan datang padanya meskipun lamat-lamat, kemudian raut mukanya berubah seakan siap untuk menelan Naruto bulat-bulat.

Sakura tengah menunggu Naruto—yang tentu saja terlambat datang—di ujung jalan tempat mereka janjian. Hal itulah yang dilakukannya sejak dua jam dan dua puluh tiga menit yang lalu.

"Ter-lam-bat!"

Sang pemuda jabrik kuning itu lalu nampak terbata-bata menjelaskan alasan-alasan konyol yang disebut sebagai alasan keterlambatannya. Mendengar suara-suara yang terus mengoceh padanya, Sakura kontan menanggapi dengan menyanggah bahwa alasan-alasan itu nyata adanya. Sakura begitu sibuk meladeni sosok yang ditangkap indranya, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang tidak nyata adalah sosok sang pemuda berada di hadapannya.

Beberapa pasang mata kini mulai memberikan perhatian lebih pada sosok Sakura. Ada yang hanya nampak terheran-heran namun lantas berlalu, ada pula yang tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk berbisik-bisik, ambil presepsi sendiri-sendiri kejadian dilihat oleh mereka. Semuanya nampak terheran-heran dengan sang gadis merah jambu yang sedang sibuk bercakap-cakap—bahkan marah-marah—sendiri di ujung jalan.

_Karena memang semua tentang kehadirannya hanyalah halusinasi sang gadis semata__—__halusinasi Sakura yang tidak bisa membuat dirinya mempercayai bahwa Naruto memang telah tiada._

Pada akhirnya, Sakura tidak akan pernah melepaskan sosok Naruto. Perasaannya mengalahkan akal, cintanya menimbulkan sangkal. Angan sang gadis merah jambu itu akan selalu mengulang yang kenangan terakhir mereka. Kenangan terakhir di mana Sakura akan dapat terus meningat perasaannya pada sang pemuda, di mana Sakura akan terus mengingat yang baiknya saja, di mana Sakura akan terus mencoba menghentikan sosok Naruto hilang dari pikirannya.

"...jadi, kau masih mau 'kan jalan denganku hari ini?" tanya pemuda jabrik kuning itu setengah menggoda.

"Menurutmu..." Sahut gadis itu, berusaha galak. "...kalau aku masih bertahan di sini, berarti apa?"

_Sebuah kenangan yang akan terus ditulisnya kembali, sampai Sakura berhasil meniadakan kata kematian di dalam ingatannya._

"Asyiik!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura erat ketika sang gadis akhirnya mau memaafkan keterlambatannya. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa genggaman itu membuat Sakura diam-diam berusaha ekstra keras untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dari wajahnya. "Lihat saja, nanti aku akan memberimu kejutan!"

Sakura mengerling pada sosok di sebelahnya, "Jangan aneh-aneh lho ya!"

Pemuda jabrik kuning itu protes sejenak, mengumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak begitu jelas bunyinya yang pada ujungnya terus ditukas oleh Sakura. Meski begitu, keduanya tetap berjalan bersama. Seringkali terdengar pertukaran kelakar di antara mereka yang membuat keduanya tampak seperti pasangan tua yang gemar saling mencela.

Sambil mempererat genggaman tangan mereka, Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha berdua.

* * *

.

.

"_I will bury the fact that reality is seeping into my skin. I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smilling happily. I kiss you as if there is nothing wrong, I can't leave your sweet presence._

_There is no such thing as an end for us."_

**[B2ST – Fiction]**

* * *

.

**FIN**

**18.10.2013 || 1:07 AM**

* * *

**Additional Warnings**

Rating : T  
**Archive Warning** : **Major Character Death**  
Words Count : 7113  
Category : M/F  
Relationship : Naruto Uzumaki/Sakura Haruno  
Characters : Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Mebuki Haruno  
Additional Tags : Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hallucination, Plot twisting.

**Additional Disclaimer**

The Lyrics on the story taken from the song **Always** by **Bon Jovi**.  
The Quote on the first of every scenes based on **Djenar Maesa Ayu's tweets** on her twitter account with some additions.

_All rights reserved_

**Author's**** Note** :

_Jadi sebelum di protes, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME, LIKE, REALLY. Saya tahu kok ini plot twist nya parah, but, yah, believe me, emang ini konsep dasarnya saya mau bikin mental-breakdown-fic sih, jadi... maafkan saya_ TT-TT

_Err, halo? Lama sekali nggak ketemu anak-anak FNI apalagi NaruSaku! /pelukin /digampar. Kangen-ngen banget! :) Setelah (sok) sibuk kuliah dan berkelana di AO3, saya kembali kemari, dengan fic yang, aduh gapaham deh sebenernya gimana. Lama nggak pernah ngetik jadi ngebikin saya agak minder juga bikin cerita, maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangannya._

_ Ide awal sebenernya berasal dari MV 2PM yang judulnya Follow Your Soul plus twit-twit dari penulis fave saya, Djenar Maesa Ayu. Saya langsung kepikiran banget untuk bikin fic kayak di MV gitu dengan influence-nya Djenar. Sekitar awal 2012 mulai ngetik-ngetik, eh, keteteran mulu TT-TT Baru pada akhirnya saya niatin dari sekitar sebulanan kemarin buat namatin ini fic. Karena gap ngetiknya jauh, konsepnya agak melenceng sih, influence-nya random banget, ada dari Sherlock BBC episode Reichenbach Falls, ada dari berbagai lagu-lagu lain baik kpop ataupun classic rock, pendeskripsian cerita ala-ala fanfic barat gitu. That's why saya nyebut ini fic main-main, karena emang bikinnya serba serabutan, bahkan saya rasa kurang penggalian. But, after all, saya puas banget sama hasilnya. Bener-bener fic yang ngebikinnya full terkonsep. Bentuknya juga cerita utuh dan fic one shot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. I really like this one. I hope you guys enjoy it as much I enjoy it too!_

_Untuk plot twist, please don't be mad at me TT-TT Saya udah berusaha ngimbangin fluff diawal dengan bikin ending yang nggak terlalu sedih kok dari segi penjabarannya, semoga tetap berkenan ya di hati pembaca :"_

_Review, Concrit, Flame are always welcome, please be pleasure to leave some :)_

v

v

v


End file.
